europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe's Best Song Contest 2020
|presenters = Petra Mede |opening = |exsupervisor = Andreas Andreasen |host = Sveriges Television (SVT) |interval = | entries = 43 | debut = | return = Bulgaria | withdraw = Montenegro | map year = | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2020 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2020 will be the 17th edition of the Song Contest. It will take place in Sweden, after their win in the 2019 edition with Frederik Mangtsson and his song "Play". Forty-three countries will participate in the contest, with Bulgaria returning after a year hiatus, whilst Montenegro withdrew from the contest. Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 10 August 2019 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Stockholm, with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 19 and 21 May and the final on 23 May 2020. Semi-final allocation draw The Semi-final allocation draw took place on the 30 January 2020, in Göteborg. The pots were determined on the 28 January 2020, based on the countries geographical position. Participating countries Forty-three countries will participate in the contest, with North Bulgaria returning after a one year break, whilst Montenegro withdrew from the contest. * — Participating countries in the first semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the first semi-final * — Participating countries in the second semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the second semi-final Semi-finalists Semi-Final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Germany, Italy and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. France, Spain and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. Final Other countries List of countries in the Europe's Best Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Europe's Best Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. In contrast to previous years, associate member Australia will not need an invitation for the 2020 contest, as it was granted permission to participate until 2023. Active EBU members * Andorra – On 22 May 2019, Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) confirmed that they would not participate in the 2020 contest. Andorra last participated in 2009. * Bosnia and Herzegovina – On 10 July 2019, Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced that they would not return to the contest in 2020, due to financial reasons. However, a return to the contest is one of the broadcaster's top priorities. Bosnia and Herzegovina last participated in 2016. * Luxembourg – On 1st August 2019, RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced that it currently has no plans to participate in the contest. Luxembourg last participated in 2004. * Monaco – On 22 August 2019, Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) announced that they will not return to the contest in 2020. Monaco last participated in 2006. * Montenegro – On 8 November 2019, Radio i televizija Crne Gore (RTCG) announced that they will withdraw from the contest in 2020, due to financial difficulties, although they initially announced their participation. Despite this, on 9 November 2019 the director general of RTCG, Božidar Šundić, claimed that no decision has been made yet. Montenegro was last absent in 2011. However, on 13 November 2019, Montenegro was not on the list of participants, thus confirming their withdrawal. * Turkey – Turkish Radio and Television Corporation (TRT) announced on 9 October 2019, that they are currently no plans to return to the contest. Turkey last participated in 2017.